<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>genshin impact with haikyuu!! by kodzunimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086477">genshin impact with haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzunimi/pseuds/kodzunimi'>kodzunimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー ！！, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Fukuroudani, Gen, Genshin impact, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Nekoma, haikyuu characters playing genshin lol, haikyuu!! - Freeform, headcannons i discussed with my friends, ハイキユー - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzunimi/pseuds/kodzunimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of haikyuu characters playing, or at least attempting to, play genshin impact. and the reader is part of some of their gaming sessions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>genshin impact with haikyuu!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'can you hear me?' the soft, familiar voice fills your ears.</p><p>'yea, loud and clear' you replied, fixing your headset a bit.</p><p>'so, meteorites or bosses?' kenma flexed his fingers before setting them onto the pc keys and mouse. </p><p>'not gonna lie, i kind of want to kick childe's ass, and i like his voice when he does that evil laughter you know?' you laughed as you could hear kenma make a grossed out face, the same one he once did when he had to take care of one of his volleyball teammates, more specifically, lev.</p><p>'you shouldn't say that, not when he sounds like bokuto' he replied in an exasperated voice.</p><p>'well can't help it, his voice is attractive after all' you shrugged as you teleported to the golden house, preparing to invite kenma into the domain.</p><p>'okay i can't exactly blame you for that. anyway let's try the level 70 one. since we're fairly under levelled this would be an interesting challenge to have' kenma mentioned as you hummed in response, inviting him while he accepts and starts to confirm his character selection.</p><p>to his half surprise, yet half expectance, he saw you remove diluc from the party and replaced him with diona, as well as fishl as your second party member. </p><p>'i get replacing diluc, melee's pretty risky on childe anyway, but diona? really? not only is she level 50, a whole twenty levels lower, but she's purely a support role and your side of the team is just full support' kenma pointed out as you let out a soft, mocking, giggle.</p><p>'don't underestimate my build on her, kenma. who said a main dps was needed to beat this boss? and it's not like you're any better...' you replied while looking at the screen as kenma switches his main dps from xiao to ningguang and choosing venti as his support. </p><p>'ningguang's elemental burst is useful! and i buffed her attack up!' kenma defended as he confirmed his characters and allowed you to proceed on to start the boss. </p><p>'remember, no food buffs, no food healing,' you reminded and kenma hummed back in response, aware of the unique rules the both of you set whenever you were playing genshin impact's co-op mode with him. </p><p>you tried to stifle your squeal and small fangirl moment as childe started the battle with his smug talk, earning a scoff from the ever attentive kenma. 'i don't know whether to laugh or feel bad if you don't end up getting childe after rolling on his banner so much' he remarked as he started to dodge childe's start up attacks followed by a series of basic attacks with ningguang.</p><p>'don't jinx me, i've been manifesting ever since his character announcement..' you grumbled as you applied diona's elemental skill - her shield - while also implementing's fishl's elemental raven.</p><p>the both of you were doing well at first, dodging childe's attacks and punishing him afterwards, and you both made it to the final phase, but it was at childe's final phase where problems started to arise.</p><p>'WHAT THE FUCK' you started screaming as childe, in his foul legacy transformation phase, teleported and managed to land a powerful attack on you with his electro spear just as you thought he was going to aim for kenma. 'HE CHOSE TO ATTACK THE MOMENT MY STAMINA RAN OUT' </p><p>'shit that's a shame' kenma replied, staying close the childe and tailing after him each time he teleported. 'well maybe if you didn't choose a full support team with diona..'</p><p>'shut up!!! diona's shield saved your ass so many times in the second phase!! you would have died by then.' you complained as you let out diona's elemental burst to heal. </p><p>as you both continued to play, so did childe. while kenma has been consistently successful with his chasing strategy, it did put him at a disadvantage given how his stamina would run out more easily with how often he sprints. </p><p>it was at one of these moments when kenma ran out of stamina, when childe started to summon his whale attack directly where kenma's ningguang stood. 'ah fuck' kenma cursed as he tried to dash with ningguang but to no avail, being unable to completely avoid the whale's hydro aoe and having his first unit down.</p><p>'oh no' you mumbled as kenma started to form a new strategy with his venti. childe's health bar was about a quarter left, however in the process, you lost your fishl due to you getting stuck in his multiple hydro aoe attack and being unable to run to an untargeted area fast enough. </p><p>as the both of you fought with the last two units you had, childe started to target kenma, whose venti had childe's mark from getting hit by an attack. the electro ring surrounded venti, and just as he was about to time venti's elemental skill to fly and avoid childe's electro plunge, his pc lagged, resulting in him being a second too late and getting hit. as venti disappeared from the domain, kenma let out a sigh. </p><p>'sorry. i lagged out' kenma apologised. 'why not you just leave the domain and we restart? it's just diona anyway, she barely does any dmg. also, childe keeps talking to the point where it's almost distracting and annoying'</p><p>although you knew that was the most sensible decision, seeing how kenma was right about the low dmg you could do as after all, and how diona still is a support character and you built her with energy recharge and elemental mastery with hp%, lacking in the attack department, it was clear that it wasnt a wise decision to continue on. despite all that, you just smirked. 'kyanma, don't forget why we still continued to play together all this while. you really think i can't beat childe by solo-ing with an under levelled diona?' </p><p>'don't call me that' kenma said flatly. 'also yes i understand but come on, do you really want to do that?' </p><p>'yes.' you replied firmly. 'i have faith in diona, and you should too'</p><p>kenma sighed as he removed his fingers from his keyboard and mouse but eventually formed a small smile. 'fine. if you actually manage to beat childe, i'll give you something and admit that diona can solo carry. but if you die please take a video of yourself using no artifacts diona and solo with her in the spiral abyss.'</p><p>'you're a monster bastard kenma, you just want to see me get destroyed' 'well it is what it is' kenma held a sly grin, definitely one adopted from years of friendship with kuroo.</p><p>you rolled your eyes as you focused on the game. you could avoid most of the attacks for the most part, and immediately removing childe's mark by standing near the fire walls to avoid any follow ups. although you got hit a few times, you were skilled in aiming good areas to unleash diona's elemental burst, allowing her to heal quickly back into full health.</p><p>kenma was quite surprised. he knew you were good, but he was still impressed with how you could easily recover and maintain a steady attack on childe, slowly and surely depleting the last of his health.<br/>
perhaps he did underestimate you after all.</p><p>of course, there were setbacks. due to the lack of physical damage focus you had on diona, it took almost an entire additional 15 minutes to finally beat tartaglia, code name childe, the 11th of the fatui harbingers. </p><p>kenma, in his amazement, awe and annoyance due to childe talking so much, willingly accepted his defeat. 'your use of diona's shield is really good, and its absorption is much more impressive than ningguang's to be honest'</p><p>'aha, i am at constellation 2 for diona after all, and focused on her icy paws talent' you flexed a bit as kenma revived and joined you in collecting the boss rewards. 'WHY ARE MY ARTEFACT ROLLS ALL SO SHIT?' you shouted as you saw the healing bonus % on your 5 star gladiator's finale goblet. you started hearing the super rare kenma cackle, one he only ever uses if he truly was 200% enjoying his time playing a game, over the headset. </p><p>'DESERVE. maybe if you didn't flex, you could have gotten at least an attack %' he mocked.</p><p>'you got def % didn't you' you said bluntly, knowing kenma only uses such a tone when he wasn't any better. kenma said softly and dejectedly,  'yea. anyway i lost that bet. delivery of gift will arrive in 10 minutes. see you later' kenma left your world as he disconnected from your voice chat.</p><p>'he's either got kuroo to deliver some stupid cat related item he found around the house again or actually give me in game credits' you thought, thinking that beating kenma in a bet was more than enough reward, as kenma almost never makes bets he can't win, being as analytical as ever before making such bets.</p><p>the doorbell of your home rang and you went out of your room to answer, deciding that the stupid cat ears kenma tried to use on you once was the gift after all.</p><p>'man kuroo, was really hoping for some gift card so i can get some primos to roll for childe-' you said out loud as you opened the door, revealing kenma instead.</p><p>'you read my mind' he said with the signature gentleness in his usual voice. it was almost impossible to think that kenma was going absolutely feral over artifacts just moments ago. </p><p>'oh really?' your eyes lit up as he smiled. 'come on, let's go get you those primogems' you grinned as kenma grabbed your hand and interlocked his fingers with yours as you both went to your gaming room. </p><p>he pulled out his credit card and watched as you excitedly use up the primogems he bought and rolled for childe on his banner. he sat on your bed behind you as you were at your 65th roll without childe. you heaved a sigh. 'tartaglia, childe, please come home' you whined as kenma giggled. 'guess your manifesto didn't work' you gave kenma a dirty look as you did another 10-roll pull. </p><p>and there it was. the golden light that made you and kenma both scream. there he was. childe came home. along with two dionas. as the both of you regained your composures, you hugged kenma tightly. 'thank you so much' you said excitedly as kenma smiled back. 'you did great. you deserve him, and another two dionas as well.' </p><p>there was some awkward yet comfortable silence between you two. well, you both were pretty alike. shy, introverted gamers who only show their wild side to close friends, so who could blame you two, really.</p><p>'so um,' kenma spoke up first. 'could you show me your diona build?' you grinned as you opened your character menu. 'oh, so her attack was low after all, no wonder it took you so long' kenma commented, earning a light punch on the arm from you. </p><p>'kenma, enough with the diona slander'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for all the diona haters out there. diona is absolutely amazing against childe she single handedly carries the entire team on her shoulders<br/>also sorry the childe appreciation is very obvious here but i just love hearing kimura ryohei's voice when playing in the jp dub &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>